Fallen Angel
by tsnell
Summary: After becoming good friends while hunting the Reapers, how will Garrus cope with the loss of Shepard?
1. Correspondence

**Firstly, credit must go to Chi Kyoku for the initial inspiration of this story and the general structure of it as well**

**Secondly, I don't own Mass Effect, its characters, its locations or anything associated with it. **

* * *

><p>You're probably asleep but we just arrived in the Amada System. I'm almost ashamed to tell you the box of chocolate you bought me on service leave is now gone.<p>

**[Ellie Shepard, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance-26/1/84]**

No, I'm still writing incident reports. I don't understand why C-Sec needs to know every little detail of my work. Surely a finished job is enough. And that chocolate was meant to last you the entire trip!

**[Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security Officer-26/1/84]**

Well maybe if you didn't shoot anyone who looks suspicious…

**[Ellie Shepard, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance-26/1/84]**

Only the humans look suspicious Commander. And a lot of them are into crime. Explains why I have to visit the med centre every other day to heal my trigger finger.

**[Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security Officer-26/1/84]**

Hey! We're not THAT into crime. Just a few bad eggs.

**[Ellie Shepard, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance-26/1/84]**

Oooh sure. So you got all your Citadel discounts through legal methods then?

**[Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security Officer-26/1/84]**

You remember Saren, right Garrus?

**[Ellie Shepard, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance-26/1/84]**

Good point, only praise and chocolate for you from now on.

**[Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security Officer-26/1/84]**

That's better. Anyway, duty calls. I'll talk to you later okay? I miss you.

**[Ellie Shepard, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance-26/1/84]**

Be careful out there Shepard. You haven't got the old squad to protect you.

**[Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security Officer-26/1/84]**

* * *

><p>Why is it that hunting for a rogue species of synthetic death machines is so boring? I've actually taken to spending time with Joker to amuse myself.<p>

** [Ellie Shepard, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance-27/1/84]**

Things must be worse than I thought if Joker is entertaining you. I'm sending an STG team to come and rescue you from the perils of deep space.

**[Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security Officer-27/1/84]**

Thank God. Though I suppose another five days of this wouldn't be too bad.

**[Ellie Shepard, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance**-27/1/84**]**

For once C-Sec sounds more interesting than being a Spectre. Big drug bust today, we seized a warehouse full of red sand. Took some fire when the ringleader fought back. It wouldn't have happened if you were here…

**[Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security Officer-27/1/84]**

Don't tempt me.

**[Ellie Shepard, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance-27/1/84]**

I can't help myself. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you if you know about the reaction to our gallant efforts in stopping Saren.

**[Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security Officer-27/1/84]**

Not from where I am.

**[Ellie Shepard, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance**-27/1/84**]**

Well apart from the fact that no one has revealed that Sovereign and the Reapers were behind the attack, we've been called the 'great defence against evil', which I found quite flattering really. You're being hailed as an angel by the Alliance.

**[Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security Officer-27/1/84]**

I'm no angel Garrus; I just relied on archangels like you.

**[Ellie Shepard, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance**-27/1/84**]**

And we relied on you. Though I bet you couldn't name one person who stacks up to me.

**[Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security Officer-27/1/84]**

Harkin.

**[Ellie Shepard, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance**-27/1/84**]**

That's just low. Sorry, my lunch break is over, I'll message you when this next bust is over.

**[Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security Officer-27/1/84]**

I'll talk to you soon Garrus; take care of yourself for once!

**[Ellie Shepard, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance**-27/1/84**]**

* * *

><p>So what's happening on the Normandy?<p>

**[Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security Officer-28/1/84]**

We checked out a planet with abnormal electrical pulses across the surface, which could have been geth. Apparently the sun is strong enough to magnetise rocks here.

**[Ellie Shepard, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance-28/1/84]**

I hear the risk of electrocution is always fun. Not from anyone who has been electrocuted though.

**[Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security Officer-28/1/84]**

Well that lightens the mood doesn't it? This patrol will be over in a few days Garrus; do you want to spend shore leave on the Citadel with me again?

**[Ellie Shepard, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance**-28/1/84**]**

Sure thing Commander, do you have any ideas of where you're going to stay?

**[Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security Officer-28/1/84]**

I'll probably stay in the same place as last time. It was comfortable, but damn expensive.

**[Ellie Shepard, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance-28/1/84]**

Well if you want to save credits you're welcome to stay in my apartment.

**[Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security Officer**-28/1/84**]**

Are you always this forward Vakarian? Normally I'd expect you to buy me dinner first.

**[Ellie Shepard, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance-28/1/84]**

I didn't mean it like that Commander! I think it will just be easier; you don't have to if you have other plans. I think Liara arrives on the Citadel tomorrow. If you'd like we can all catch-up on what we've been doing.

**[Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security Officer-26/1/84]**

Relax Garrus. I'm just teasing you, but that sounds like a good idea. Though we have to spend some time with just you and me, okay?

**[Ellie Shepard, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance-28/1/84]**

Sure! I'll message Liara to confirm everything. Do you have anything in mind for this one-on-one time Commander?

**[Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security Officer-28/1/84]**

* * *

><p>I don't know if you received my last message Commander, there could be interference on either end. Just let me know what your plans are.<p>

**[Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security Officer-29/1/84]**

* * *

><p>Shepard, I've asked around C-Sec and nobody else seems to be experiencing these technical problems. Just so you're not too angry, I'm letting you know now that I'm contacting Anderson to check on you.<p>

**[Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security Officer-31/1/84]**


	2. Disappearance

Ellie Shepard hurried out of her cabin into the mess hall, strapping her armour on as she went. That was any sane person's response to a ship wide alert in the Terminus system.  
>"Joker, status report," Shepard inquired over her comlink, "geth?"<br>"No commander, an unidentifiable ship is on an intercept course with, even though we have all our stealth systems engaged," replied Joker, sounding a little tense. "They haven't charged any weapons ju-taking evasive action!" The ship lurched to the side and Shepard stumbled slightly on the smooth floor. However, the Normandy was unable to avoid the second energy beam that blasted a hole through the CIC, starting fires across the ship that belched thick, black smoke. Shepard rushed towards the bow on deck two to release the emergency distress beacon. Pulling on her helmet, Shepard didn't see Liara approach her from behind.  
>"Shepard, we have to evacuate the Normandy!"<br>"Liara, get the crew into the escape pods," Shepard replied hastily. "And where's Joker?"  
>"He's still on the trying to keep control."<br>"I've programmed the beacon to alert all Council ships in the area. I'll get Joker and we'll use the bridge escape pod," said Shepard as she hefted a flame extinguisher and threw it to Liara. "Make sure you don't leave anyone on-board."  
>Shepard ran through the mess hall and up the stairs to the CIC but stopped dead in the doorway after seeing the sight ahead of her. A gaping hole exposed the galaxy map and surrounding consoles to the cold, dark of space. Twisted metal and shards of glass hang in the air where normally the crew would man the ship. Ellie felt fortunate that she didn't see any of them with the floating debris. Activating the magnetic soles of her boots, Shepard carefully walked into the bridge. Inside, Joker was doing his best to keep the ship flying but he was fighting a losing battle.<br>"Flight Lieutenant, abandon ship, that's an order!" called Shepard over the sound of alarms.  
>"I won't leave this ship to crash on some unexplored world, I can save her commander!" Joker replied, yelling to be heard. "Now get out of here!"<br>"Not without you Jeff, we're a team." Ellie reached for Joker.  
>"Fine, I'm coming. Though I hate to leave the Normandy like this." Shepard reached forward to help Joker up, forgetting for a moment about Vrolik Syndrome.<br>"Ow! Watch the arm," cried Joker. The commander assisted Joker in hobbling to the escape pod. However, at the very moment Shepard attempted to enter the pod, an explosion blew her off her feet and back into the bridge. Fires had leapt up all around the room and Ellie saw that there was no way she would be able to get back into the pod.  
>"Commander!" Joker yelled as he waved his arm in the air. "Come on, the Normandy can't take much more, we've got to go!" On the panel in front of Shepard was the manual control for the pod door. She brought her fist down upon it.<br>"It has been an honour Flight Lieutenant," Ellie said into her microphone. At that moment, the escape pod rocketed away from the Normandy as the enemy ship unleashed a final salvo of energy beams upon the Normandy.

* * *

><p>Shepard was flung away from the Normandy by the force of its final detonation. The chances of her being found had gone from slim to near impossible, but she activated her transponder just in case someone did arrive to help. Ellie thought of Garrus, and the two weeks they had spent together on her last shore leave. She had introduced him to Christmas and they had spent the day together, either browsing through the endless shops on the Citadel, or drinking each other under the table at Flux. A silent tear rolled down her face as Ellie realised that she would never see him again. Never get the chance to show how much she cared about him. The very thought of it seemed to break her heart in two; and she left a message on her armour's database that would hopefully reach him somehow. Then, Ellie drifted, but not for long. Each breath became harder to take as oxygen escaped her suit through minute holes in her bodysuit. For as long as she could, Shepard tried to cover the outrushing air. Then she succumbed to her fate, and moved no more.<p>

* * *

><p>After eight hours of silent drifting, Liara was anxious with worry for the other members of the crew. On board her pod, there were only six other bridge officers and one marine. She was unable to contact any of the other pods due to some malfunction or error but she knew they were there from prolonged looks into space. It was during one of these staring periods that she saw a ship drop out of FTL travel and race towards the pods. It was slightly smaller than the Normandy, but had a similar, sleek design. It had only two main thrusters, and the body was slightly more bulbous. There were Alliance logos emblazoned all over it and this set Liara at ease. On the LADAR screen, the ship was tagged once they were pinged by them. Liara activated her comlink and set it to browse through active channels. Eventually she found one that was not covered in static and hailed the newly arrived ship.<br>"Attention unidentified Alliance ship. This Dr. Liara T'Soni of the Alliance SSV Normandy. We have been attack by a ship of unknown origins and require immediate assistance, I repeat, immediate assistance, do you copy Alliance ship?" Liara spoke quickly into her microphone, hoping that she was on the right channel.  
>"Dr. T'Soni, this is Captain Roderick of the SSV Saratoga. We are responding to a distress beacon that was launched here approximately eight hours ago. I am correct in assuming that you launched the beacon, yes?" the Captain replied in a hushed tone.<br>"Yes sir, our commander launched it when the enemy approached us on an intercept course."  
>"My apologies doctor but is it possible that I speak with Commander Shepard. I'm going to need a report on the location and appearance of this ship."<br>"I am afraid that I do not know her whereabouts at the moment. The last thing Shepard told me was that she was searching for our Flight Lieutenant, but I am not aware if she made it off the ship or not."  
>"Understood ma'am, we will begin to transfer you over to the Saratoga if you could please assist in emergency docking procedures."<br>"Yes sir," replied Liara, the tremble in her voice now apparent.  
>Once aboard the Saratoga, Liara assisted the emergency crews in bringing on-board the rest of the survivors. The last shuttle to be hauled in floated a little farther away from the rest, suggesting it had launched after the first volley of shuttles. When the doors parted, out stumbled a weary looking Joker. As soon as he saw Liara, Jeff rushed over to her and collapsed into her arms. At first she didn't realise he was saying anything, but then, over the sounds of the humming engine, she heard him say one thing.<br>"It's all my fault, I had to stay behind."  
>Liara raised his face up so it was in line with hers. "What happen Jeff, where is she?"<br>At first, Joker just gave her the 'thousand yard stare', but after wetting his lips and shaking his head, he began to explain what happened. Whilst he was talking, Liara's hand came up to her face in an attempt to cover the emotion that showed there. Ellie Shepard, the rock that had held so many of them together, was gone. Her first thought was for Garrus. He probably had no idea what had happened, and the two of them had been so close.  
>"Don't worry Joker, we'll look for her," Liara said softly. She looked over to Captain Roderick at this who gave a nod of his head, but then tapped his watch.<br>"We have just over two hours before her oxygen reserves are depleted. But I promise all of you that we will search for as long as we can to find your commander.  
>This they did, and the next couple of hours were comprised mainly of silence broken by the occasional word of encouragement from the Saratoga's crew. According to the captain, the ship was a sole human attempt to create a cheaper, smaller version of the Normandy. It could engage stealth systems, but had to release the heat build-up more often. The Saratoga did not possess a Tantalus Drive Core; opting instead for the smaller Icarus Core.<br>Three hours after Shepard would have succumbed to asphyxiation, Captain Roderick informed both crews that the search needed to be called off due to the ever-present danger of the Terminus system. As the Saratoga headed off towards the Omega 2 relay, Liara once again thought of what this would do to Garrus.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunately, this chapter has very little Garrus in it and I apologise. But, the next will be jam packed full of turian.<br>If you've enjoyed this story so far, please either leave a review (it helps me improve my writing/content) or subscribe (makes me happy).**


	3. Goodbyes

I miss you Shepard. Your face, your smile, your kind words. Without you, the galaxy seems smaller, and I don't understand why. Today is your funeral Ellie, and everyone is here for it. Joker, Ashley, Tali, Anderson, the surviving members of the crew. Hell, even Wrex came from Tuchanka for the day. Liara's absent though; no one knows where she's gone. It's like she disappeared. The Alliance and Council have organised the funeral and plan on creating a memorial to you on the Presidium. And every ward I've been to, black drapes hanging from the walls. You were a symbol to these people Shepard. A hero. And now you're dead. And there is nothing anyone can do about it, especially me. We haven't even been able to locate your body. I know in this situation you'd be telling me to stay strong, but I don't know if I can Ellie. I'm lost without you. Now that you're gone, I finally recognise just how much you mean to me.

**[Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security Officer (extended leave)-5/2/84]**

* * *

><p>Shepard's old squad was escorted to the funeral by an Alliance honour guard. This felt strange to the alien members of the squad, due to previous tense relationships between humans and other members of the galaxy. However to Garrus, they could have been geth and he still wouldn't care. Like most of the squad, Garrus dressed in turian black formal gear, he looked odd next to Wrex who still sported his red krogan armour. People had lined the streets for this day and many looked as if Shepard's death had genuinely saddened them. But not as much as the squad, who all looked forlorn. Bizarrely, Wrex was carrying his full armament, whereas most of the squad carried nothing but their grief. However when asked about, Wrex gave no response. In what seemed like no time at all, they had arrived at the funeral area (an adapted docking bay). Due to limited space on the Citadel, all of the deceased were loaded into metal coffins and launched into the nearby star.<p>

* * *

><p>The team members who had accompanied Shepard on her mission to stop Saren were seated in the front row next to Captain Anderson and Ambassador Udina. The ceremony was interesting to say the least. It all started with Anderson recounting Shepard's achievements, from surviving a slaver raid on Mindoir when she was only sixteen to organising the defences on Elysium after a batarian backed pirate attack and singlehandedly held off an entire wave of enemies. Shepard then spent three moths in hospital for injuries, both physical and mental, before joining Alliance forces for an attack on the moon of Torfan. Anderson finished with her most recent exploits and, most importantly, the courage, determination and strength it has taken to undertake them.<br>"Shepard has done more for the galaxy than anyone in recent history, and for this, we honour her," Anderson finished, before saluting Shepard's coffin while the Alliance anthem blared from a series of speakers. "To anyone who wishes to say any last words to Ellie, you are now invited to."  
>Liara and Ashley were the first to kneel before the coffin and say a few words. Then Joker limped up to the stage and tapped the metal twice before leaving a small bottle of whiskey upon it. And then it was Garrus' turn. He knelt and placed both hands on the casket.<br>"Hi commander, Officer Vakarian reporting for duty." Garrus paused here, thinking of what he'd say to Ellie if she were right in front of him. "I know you like to keep an open-door policy with your crew, but what I have to say might overstep that." Another pause, before, "I… care about you a great deal, and I think that it is prudent that I… express this before we part. I would give everything to spend one last day, one last minute with you. And I know you would too. Especially for someone as handsome as me." Here, Garrus chuckled, and his composure suddenly broke. "I miss you, with all my heart. And I know I won't be the same and neither will the rest of the crew. Goodbye, Shepard."  
>Rising from his crouch, Garrus walked back to his chair and clutched his head between his hands. At that point, Wrex approached Ellie's coffin and a grin broke across his face.<br>"Shepard, this one's for you. A krogan farewell." Saying this, Wrex pulled out his shotgun and fired three shots into the air. Garrus saw C-Sec officers closing in to arrest the krogan, so he himself stood up, gave Wrex a look that screamed 'trust me' and said to him to "come peacefully or you will be taken in by force." Wrex was then restrained and led out of the area and back to his accommodation by Garrus.

* * *

><p>I managed to clear up Wrex's little incident today, but he's been immediately deported from the system. He didn't seem too unhappy to go. Like me, this place reminds him too much of those he's lost, including you. Liara still hasn't turned up and we're all worried. I don't think we can handle another death so soon. Anyway, I'm still on leave from C-Sec, albeit only for a few more days. But I've been thinking about a scene change. I'll message you again when I've got a clear idea of what it is I want to do.<p>

**[Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security Officer (extended leave)-5/2/84]**


	4. Origins

Well, today's the big day Shepard; my "triumphant" return to C-Sec. Word from my old partner seems to indicate that Executor Pallin is going to personally welcome me back. Quite frankly, it could be Blasto the first hanar Spectre welcoming me back and I still wouldn't care. Wait, no, scratch that. Blasto would be the exception to the rule. Anyway, I've got to get going or I'll be late. Don't want anyone on my ass before I've even started. I'll message you later tonight Shepard.

**[Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security Officer-8/2/84]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Garrus' first day back was… interesting, to say the least. He arrived early, as he usually did, and went straight into his office, uttering a quick hello to the receptionist. On his desk, he saw, was a note <em>from the table of Angelo Romano <em>telling Garrus about some 'awesome' black market weapons crackdown that he had received from Pallin. Sure, it wasn't saving the galaxy from a race of enormous, living spaceships, but you had to take what you got. Garrus walked out of his office and down the hall to Romano's. Angelo had become some kind of hero around C-Sec after single-handedly exposing a smuggling ring that had moved everything from drugs to people. Now, he was trying to "relive the glory of the good old days" by signing on to every major case he could. Angelo described himself as the 'generic Italian cop', and although Garrus knew the words, he didn't understand the reference.  
>"You do know the problem with black market crackdowns is that they tend to shoot back Romano," said Garrus, a hint of amusement in his voice.<br>"Oh come on Vakarian! Don't tell me your not excited at the prospect of facing down armed criminals, armed only with our wits and our tiny, peashooter pistols," Angelo replied, the enthusiasm clear in his voice.  
>"Sure I'm excited about a case, but we'll need quite a bit of luck to get to the point of shooting, Angelo. Ever since the geth attack, we have to fill out a document for every breath we take." The anger in Garrus' voice became more noticeable the longer he talked.<br>"Alright buddy, take it easy. All you need to focus on is finding the low level guys. Then we can ask them a few question about the ringleaders."

"Sounds good. What evidence do we have so far?" Normally, Garrus would be excited at the prospect of stopping crime on the Citadel. But today, he couldn't stop thinking about Shepard.

"Not much. We've got no fingerprints other than the buyers on any of the weapons. I'm thinking these guys are professionals; they're not handling them directly, or if they are, they don't have any fingerprints."

"Has anyone tested the components to see where they've come from?"  
>"Well given that the pistols and rifles are of salarian design, I'm thinking that they're built there. It's easier to get the parts that way. Plus the technology in all of the weapons is cutting-edge. Salarian or quarian, for sure. The weapons are then routed through some asteroid in the Omega Nebula"<br>"Well hopefully Pallin will believe you. He doesn't believe in thinking, only in outcomes."  
>"He has to believe me; it'll make tracking down these weapons a whole lot simpler. Also, I know I'm right this time; it's not going to be like that red sand shipment, I promise," Angelo said, a nervous grin slowly spreading across his face.<br>"It was your fault that the dealer shot me. I wasn't even in armour! He must have seen you."  
>"No way, I was far too well hidden for him to see me." The bickering continued as they both walked out of Romano's office and down the hall to the armoury and then out into the wards.<p>

* * *

><p>Remember how I messaged you about the weapons smugglers Shepard? Well I think we've got them. Romano caught one of the suppliers and he gave us a time and place for when he was meant to pick up his stock. If our luck holds out, we'll come out of this without a scratch.<p>

**[Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security Officer-22/2/84]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bullets flew over the low wall and Garrus crouched further down behind it. Romano had taken cover behind a shipping container with two weapons specialists they had brought with them. Garrus had called for backup ten minutes ago but so far, nothing had come of it.<br>"Maybe they'll run out of ammo before the cavalry shows up and we'll be able to take them down ourselves," said Romano, bullets flying through the air between them.  
>"Or the smugglers will send men up onto the room with sniper rifles. In which case, we're going to need a body bag, not backup," replied Garrus.<p>

"Always the optimistic one aren't you? Anyway, when I called in to headquarters, they said that was their plan, so they cant be far off now." As if on cue, a shot rang out across the docking bay and one of the gunmen went down, blood spurting out of a wound to his chest. Garrus, Romano and the two other officers leant out from cover and also fired upon the smugglers. Within thirty seconds, all but one of the smugglers was dead and the one that still moved rushed back into the ship, blood dripping from a shoulder wound. Garrus rose out of cover out of cover to follow, but quickly ducked back down again when a few bullets pinged off his shields, bringing them down to 25%.  
>"Give it up, we've got you surrounded. There's no way out of this," Garrus called, hoping he would give himself up.<br>The ship's speakers hissed static before a shaking voice boomed out from it. "Oh I've got a way out, trust me. Would you like to say hello to one of the hostages?"  
>"What do you mean 'hostages'?" Garrus yelled.<br>Screams rushed out of the open doorway and seven people, all wearing bulky, grey vests, shuffled out into the open, the smuggler amongst them. The vests bulged with what could only be explosives that had been sewn into them.

"These people are coming with me, we're going to get on a ship big enough for all of us and leave this system safely."  
>"Let them go! Okay? We can talk this out. You don't have to do this," Romano yelled, as Garrus brought Pallin up to speed.<br>"Sir, I can take him out, I've got a clear shot and everyone but him walks away happy," Garrus spoke into his mic.  
>"Wait one officer, this isn't a decision I can make alone," Pallin responded, nervousness audible in his voice. There was silence as the smuggler went on about how he was walking away from this without a scratch. Garrus grabbed the sniper rifle off his back and rested the crosshairs upon the smugglers forehead, waiting for the call.<br>"Hold your fire! Repeat hold your fire. We're currently negotiating with him and he's going to let the go, as long as he is allowed to disappear."  
>"Sir, this man is a criminal and he is likely to continue this operation when he leaves here. I can end this right now! Let me take the shot!"<br>"It's too risky Vakarian. If you fire your weapon I will put you in a cell where you will never be let out."

It appeared that negotiations with the gunman weren't going well either. He was waving his weapon about wildly and yelling into his mic about being played. Suddenly, the man pulled a detonator from his jacket and began waving that around too. As Garrus whipped his rifle back up, he pressed his finger down on the button.  
>The shockwave from the explosion knocked the four closer officers over and the floor beneath them shook violently. Sizzling shards of metal flew through the air and littered the area around the blast. Garrus pushed up from the ground and began to run towards the last place he had seen the gunman and his hostages. However, he didn't get far before being stopped from Romano and forcibly turned away.<br>"Nobody needs to see that Garrus. Come on, Pallin said he wants to see us in his office," Angelo said, anger creeping into his voice and causing it to shake.

* * *

><p>"Bullshit sir! This is absolute bullshit!" Romano roared, his voice causing other officers to look up from their desks and towards Pallin's office. Garrus didn't yell though. He was past the point at which shouting would calm himself down. What he felt at that moment was a seething hatred for Pallin and the Council that didn't so much boil his blood but froze it in his veins.<br>"I will not be spoken to like that by you Romano! This is insubordination, and there will be repercussions," Pallin bellowed back, a fire in his eyes.  
>"The only repercussion from this will be dead littering the street because you and the your superiors were too spineless to give the order that would have saved those people's lives!"<br>"What if Vakarian had missed and caused the smuggler to detonate the explosives anyway? The outcome would have still been the same."  
>"Let me make this very clear. Garrus never misses. If he did, at least we can say the we tried to set the hostages free, rather than sat about with our heads up our asses, trying to negotiate with a terrorist."<br>Pallin opened his mouth and his mandibles spread to yell back at Romano when Garrus spoke up for the first time.  
>"I won't sit idly by while you and your superiors fail to uphold the law. If you don't uphold the law, you're not doing your job. Worse than that, you're letting innocent civilians die and not doing anything about it. I quit." Garrus rose out of his chair and walked out of Pallin's office, hoping to never see it again.<p>

* * *

><p>I can't tell you where I am Shepard. It will just make it easier for criminals to find me. But I'm putting what you taught me to good use. Upholding justice is a full time job here, so I don't think messaging you will be possible. One day though, I will see you again. Until then though, I am going to be a protector of the people.<p>

**[Garrus Vakarian, Error-File Not Found-7/5/84]**


End file.
